The Official Diary of Andrew Dennis Biersack
by WeAreTheBs
Summary: This is my diary. I'm putting it online because I want people to be aware that there is a rapist on the loose.   Mature content...not that any of you really care. But most of it is just language...
1. Unicorns are real

**Heeeey! *eyebrow wiggle*...**

**So Katie and I decided to give you guys something that we will actually update daily. Ronnie and Andy's diaries! WOOT WOOT. No, not the real ones you Jewexicans...Anyways, each diary will be their own story...so yeah. This first one will be Andy's diary.**

**DISCLAIMER: WE MAY BE SICK PERVS, BUT WE DON'T OWN ANDY. *TEAR***

_**If the folloing content does not disturb you, you may keep reading...**_

_**There was this guy named Ronnie,**_

_**he raped 10,000 men.**_

_**He bent them over backwards, **_

_**and then he bent them back again.**_

_**May God have mercy on your soul...**_

April 4, 2011

Dear Crap,

Ronnie tried to abuse me again. He is** such **a pedo. Like, totally. First RB (Ronnie's Bitch who is a bunny which Ronnie raped, for those of you who don't know...) and now me. I AM NOT A RABBIT. I'm like waaaay prettier. So, like, Ronnie published our stories online *scoff* I mean, really? His grandpa is a pedo too...

**So, you pervs, did you enjoy that? We will try to update the diaries everyday, but we're not all magical unicorns who are also teddy bears with shot guns. GOSH.**


	2. Llamas are amazing

**I added a new chapter today! Katie would be so proud. *demonic voice* Aren't you proud?**

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN THIS...OR DO WE? NO WE DON'T. **

April 5, 2011

Like 8 something a.m...balls.

Dear WhatsYourFace,

So I woke up this morning...to Ronnie. Ew. He tried to rape me. He did. I tried to shoot him. I coudn't. What should I do? Fine! Don't answer me! I don't even know why I bother to share my life with you...you inanimate object! I hope I spelled that right. Jew. Also...Ronnie is raping me while I write this. I don't think he's noticed yet. I think Ronnie is gay. I'm not sure though...he and his grandpa have a weird bond. I think I have to take a shower...

Like 11:20 a.m.

So, Loser,

I found out that Ronnie was secretly filming and taking pictures of my every move. I saw him rape a little boy on the way home from therapy...y'know for shits and giggles. You know what? I feel like getting really, really, high! I'm going to inject meth into my system. DOMBALOO!

**He,he,he. OH YEAH.**


	3. Shoes talk to me

**So, yeah. I did not update like I was supposed to. Oh well. Hate me if you want to, but that's what my parents are for!**

**DISCLAIMER: DISCLAIMER...la.**

April 6, 2011

Like 8:40 something a.m.

Dear ICouldCareLess,

So, Ronnie went on some trip. WITHOUT ME! *like oh my gosh*...sniff. At least he's not raping me...I miss his rapes. *cry* I think he's gay. Anyway...wait! That ryhmed! Tee-freaking-hee. Santa's pissed. (awesome song by Motionless In White) Jingle bells, Batman smells, Robin laid an egg. The Batmobile lost a wheel and the joker...um.

LOOOOK! - -

Ha,ha! You looked, stupid! Ha. Jewexican. Sorry. HALF Jewexican. King Kong! FTW!

Like 10:30 p.m. UNG.

Going to..."sleep"...*wink, wink*

**potato salad.**


	4. The voice in my finger

**WHOO! Cannibals FTW!**

April 7, 2011

Like 1:16 something p.m.

Dear MOOSA!

**So yeah...I kinda forgot to write more that day...how? I'll never know.**


	5. Weird smiles and pillows

**This one is better. I promise. **

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS A DISCLAIMER...**

April 12, 2010...2011

Like 9:33 p.m...something

Dear lala,

Ronnie's not raping me as often *gasp* I'm...Nevermind. I'll go be someone else's bitch! Hey Ben...

**So not that much better...but...weiner.**


	6. Pretty purple toilets

**This one is better than the last...ballz.**

**DISCLAIMER: YEAH.**

April 14, 2011

Like 9:15 something p.m.

Dear godieinawell,

I'm tired...*he,he,he* My mother called me a queer Jew and shunned me...Eh. Always hated her. Anyways. Ronnie said that he enjoys to rape little boys. A lot. Guess Vat? He's not a Jew! *sad face*

This dog is sooooo FUGLY - *picture of horrible dog that I drew on to make it look fugly*

Loser.

**Katie ruined my hopes and dreams by saying that Ronnie will never rape me! It's called SEX CHANGE!...Just kidding...*nervous laugh***


End file.
